Damien Lucifel
|rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = Annora Lucifel (deceased} |father = Pollus Lucifel (deceased) |siblings = Rear Admiral Deragon Lucifel |relatives = Admiral Vanessa Lucifel |image2 = USSStriker-Phaser.jpg |caption2 = USS Striker NCC-63420 |actor2 = }} Damien Lucifel was commanding officer of the . (Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) Biography Born one year to the day of his younger brother Deragon, they were separated when their parents transport was destroyed by a malfunction in the warp drive system. He was found by a rescue party a few days later by Betazoid rescue team. With no surviving members of the Lucifel family, he was raised by foster parents Camurus, and Jianna Drox. It was thought that he was an only child, as their was no records of his birth after the incident, so no direct connection was made with him as a Lucifel for much of his life. In 2358, Damien was invited to Starfleet Academy. Showing an interest in piloting, he was placed in the prestigious Nova Squadron. His dedication to duty, he would deliberately ask for a transfer out of Nova squadron in 2360 as his fellow cadets planned to do the dangerous Kolvoord Starburst maneuver during graduation ceremonies. Commended for his honesty, he was spurned by his fellow classmates, and rarely made friends after that. The USS Exeter In 2361 while posting on the he saved the entire ship when he noticed that the Dilithium chamber to the warp core was not installed properly after servicing at Starbase 185. He received a high commendation for his actions. He was assigned to Operations at the time. In 2362 he was approached by his long lost brother Deragon and told he believed they were brothers. After a DNA comparison, it was confirmed. The USS Striker In 2371 Damien transferred to the to join the 44th Fighter Squadron. With the first outbreak of the Dominion War, Damien would see alot of action. Mostly in support roles as the Striker tended to stay distant in most engagements. By wars end, Damien was promoted to Commander and was selected to be Captain Jeff Vintar's First Officer. He would also meet Marine Captain Jennifer Morgan. Although seeking a romantic relationship, they remained good friends through the coming years, and she helped improve his image among his crew mates. By 2381 he would participate on survey missions of several Borg planets in the Delta Quadrant. On one mission, he lost the on sensors. He would find their warp signature to a Nebula in Hirogen space, only to be captured. He was tortured for 3 days until Striker Marines retrieval team was able rescued him, and returned him to the . In 2382 he helped capture a Malon waste vessel near the Hazari system. He was took the Malon crew to Hazaria Prime, where he was released, but the Malon crew was sentenced to death. With urging from Captain Vintar, and him as an advocate, they managed to save the Malon crew, and help clean the system of the radioactive waste they had dumped in the system. In 2385, he participated in stalling Hirogen forces from attacking Deep Space 10 until a minefield was in place to prevent any further attack. In 2386 the Striker returned to the Beta Quadrant, and Captain Vintar retired. Damien was promoted to Captain, and he named Jennifer Morgan as his First Officer. In 2387 during the Zentradi advance on Starbase 140, he and Ariel Wreen were the last of the 2 crewmen to be returned to their ship. No explanation of the delay was given, although it was believed the Zentradi were exploiting their telepathic abilities. In 2388 he was sent to Ceti Alpha V to rescue 2 Federation officers who were stranded on the planet surface by Orion Syndicate pirates. But 3 Pirate ships appeared to be attacking the intended target ship. Damien would lead the Striker into repelling the 3 attacking ships, but lost the target ship. Fortunately, the warped in rescuing Captain Greene, Commander Teshurr, and Lt Kramer before the ship exploded in the planets atmosphere. Appearances *Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes Service jacket * 2361-2365 * 2365-2369 * 2369-2373 * 2373-2375 * 2375-2386 * 2386- Decorations Christopher Pike Medal of Valor 2361 Battle of Betazed Medal 2374 First Battle of Chin'toka Medal 2374 Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal 2375 Battle of Cardassia Medal 2375 Dominion War Victory Medal 2375 Purple Heart - 2375 Starfleet Delta Cross 2375 Purple Heart - 2381 External links *Star Trek Crusader *Star Trek: Generations Fleet Forum *Star Trek Generation Fleet Website Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category: USS Striker (NCC-63420) personnel